


나비‚ 꽃을 찾다 | 蝴蝶，寻花

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: 是对蝴蝶寻花的自我理解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 无论怎样都找不到你的我，干脆躺下来了。也许这样能稍微分担一下你的痛苦。无论怎样都找不到的，美丽又脆弱的少女。然而，即使只是出现了想要把你留下的念头，我都感到抱歉。“约定好了哟。”
Kudos: 2





	나비‚ 꽃을 찾다 | 蝴蝶，寻花

**Author's Note:**

> *🎵 나비‚ 꽃을 찾다 (蝴蝶，寻花) - 마스 (MAS)
> 
> *原创人物 架空背景
> 
> *请做好足够的心理准备再阅读
> 
> *仅能代表我一个人对蝴蝶寻花这首歌的理解，与原唱MAS(ONEWE)以及各位作词作曲家的意志无关。疯是我一个人的事。
> 
> *预祝七夕快乐

我第一次与蕾重逢是在悬崖上。摇摇欲坠的少女忽然出现在我面前，俯瞰着大海。

“蕾！...”

我想跑过去抓住她，但不知道为什么双腿像被定住了一样，一步也迈不出去。是恐惧吗？我现在所处的位置绝对不会有掉下去的危险，好像是被一个无形的力量拉住了。

蕾忽然转过身来：“嗯？”

“终于找到你了！…这么久了，我们回去吧…”

“很漂亮吧，大海。”

“...？”

蕾完全没有想接我的话，只是自顾自地说着。

“如果就这么远远看的话，大海很治愈的。可仅仅是站在沙滩上，脚下的沙子随着海水慢慢溜走，我们就会感到害怕，更不要说再往深处。

“无数的人被海浪卷走，我们却还在被大海吸引着。我不是很明白，这是爱吗？还是仅仅因为感到陌生呢？”

还没来得及消化蕾的话，她就从悬崖上落了下去。

“等等，蕾，蕾！！！！”

我立马冲了过去，想要伸出手抓住她，却没有抓到。但我也没看到坠落的蕾的样子。就好像是，整个人的身体消散了一样。

跑下悬崖，我在下面没有看到蕾的尸体或者血迹。沙滩早就没有了，被大大小小的鹅卵石代替。她多久没回来了啊。

为什么，会消失…

我第二次与蕾重逢是在花园里。

可是，明明那天我亲眼看她从悬崖上掉下去了，怎么还会毫发无伤地出现呢。

“我知道你想问什么，”看我走近，蕾往后退了几步，“可能是因为我有九条命吧。可是，时间也不多了。”

我想离她近一点，想握住她的手。可只要靠近，她就会离我越来越远。

“对不起…请不要过来。我有点害怕男人。”

即使是我，和她一同长大的人，也被她像对陌生人一样地对待了。有点失落，但我也知道现在的蕾不是普通的样子，甚至可能不是人类，不过我可以确定这就是她本人，这不会错的。

正乱七八糟想着这些的时候，一根绳子递了过来。

“要不然…你握着这个吧。如果真的想牵手的话。我们一人一头。”

总是路过的花园此时变得陌生，我被蕾带着走在看似没有尽头的路上。

不知道为什么，我觉得这些花怪怪的，不像是活着的样子。在我的手指刚触碰到花瓣想要仔细感受一下的时候，蕾惊恐地转过身来：“等一下，不要碰！”

可是晚了。植物们褪去它们的伪装，一切有生气的事物全部消失，都变成了…各种花形状的铁丝？

“不要！！！！！”

蕾尖叫着，跪在地上捂着自己的头。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！别过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

那些花朵，不，那些铁丝忽然动了起来。不好，要赶紧带她离开这里才行！

“蕾！我们快——”

忽然，拔地而起的铁柱贯穿少女的身体，将她带入高空。

…骗人的吧，喂！

铁柱在我触碰的那一刻消失了，蕾的尸体也落了下来。不，不是，没有死...甚至没有伤口和血迹，只是眼神也失去了光。

“…没事了……已经结束了…”

猛地睁开眼睛，发现那根绳子被系在我的手腕上。再用点力气的话我就会死吧，不知道。到底谁有九条命？

我可能没机会见到蕾了。

好疼，来自头顶和腹部的剧痛好像要把我搅散。我能做的却只有仅仅拽住那根绳子。

“给。”

面前的少女递给我一朵花。

“我们，要一——直一直在一起喔！无论什么都不能把我们分开。

“接了这朵花，就当你答应了！反正你本来也是这么想的对吧，只是害羞说不出口，我都知道的！嘻嘻。”

接过那朵花，她又从上面拽掉一片花瓣，咽了下去。

“等等，那个不能吃…”

“约定好了哟。”

然后，第二天，她就消失了。

对不起，没有留住你。

对不起，想要留住你。

对不起，我只是这样呼吸着，就和你做下约定。

对不起，我喜欢你。

对不起，我…其实什么都做不了。

我也一样，再也控制不了自己的意识。

**Author's Note:**

> 铁丝花有别的含义，不多说。  
> 结合这首歌的创作背景应该能更好理解一点（当然我是写得真的烂


End file.
